Death Bringers
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Do you ever wonder how Sonic is so fast? Do you ever wonder if he's hiding a secret so dark he doesn't even know? Well, find out in this fic. Sonic is always the lovable, super fast, cocky hedgehog that laughs at evil and danger. But what would happen if he found out the truth about all his abilities? Would he stay a hero? Or be what was cursed upon him to be?
1. Prologue: The Marking

_**Hey Guys! I know I just submitted a new story a few days ago, but ... I'm in supernatural mode now. So I'm not only into werewolves, but vampires and ghosts. All because of my fave show called 'Being Human' the US version. And since I'm still on writers block on my other stories, I was thinking that this could be a good read until I get those updated. There's also another vampire Sonic fic I'm thinking of doing as well as a ghost one. I hope you'll enjoy and also Awesome Gamer couldn't wait for this fic, as well as the reasons above so ... yea. ENJOYS!**_

_**Also I own no characters in here, except for Darkclops and the plot, also another fan character will appear in this, but I won't tell you whose yet. But I do have their permission. They actually asked for their fan charrie in this. They'll come up in later chaps. ;P**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue: The Marking

There was a large amount of pitter-patter from the rain on the roof of a small brick house in the Mystic Ruins just outside of Station Square. There were footsteps approaching the small house, but they stopped before proceeding to see if it was their target. Inside the house was a male blue hedgehog with a brown fringe and brown eyes, wearing an open brown leather jacket. He was standing beside a female purple hedgehog with a yellow fringe, blue eyes and she was wearing a purple dress and jacket with white frills at the bottom. They were both looking at a small blue bundle inside a crib with a white railing, a blue mattress and some gold writing on a small backboard behind the mattress. The female smiled as she leaned over the railing slightly, and stroked the baby's peach cheek. The baby was a male blue hedgehog with no fringe, emerald green eyes and peach arms, chest and muzzle. He was wrapped securely in a tight blue blanket.

"Oh Jules! Isn't he just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked him.

"Don't you mean 'handsome' as he is a boy?" Jules told his wife.

The female giggled at his statement, "He's not a teenager."

The male chuckled as well, "You're right, Bernie. And with that said, yes, he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"He's our little boy," Bernadette said and was about to reach her other arm into the crib to pick the child up, but their front door burst open and a gust of wind blew inside the house.

Bernadette and Jules turned to the door. They looked at each other in surprise, but Jules shrugged it off and walked over to the door. He was about to close it when something grabbed him by the neck and hissed. The thing had opened its mouth to hiss and it showed Jules that it had long, sharp fangs sliding down making his canines longer. Jules gasped in shock at his discovery.

"It can't be," Jules whispered.

The thing, that Jules realised was a vampire, bit into his neck and started to drain him of his life force. Bernadette screamed in fear for her husband and child as well as horror. Jules looked at her slightly with fear.

"Go … run … run somewhere safe … and take him," Jules gasped his last sentence to tell Bernadette to get away from the vampire and take their child.

Bernadette stood, frozen, to her spot near her baby's crib as she watched the vampire drop Jules on the ground and lick his lips. The vampire's lips and muzzle were red with Jules' blood and its eyes were an almost chaotic gold. The vampire smiled as he enjoyed seeing the female's soul be torn apart and tortured.

"Jules … No!" she screamed as the vampire lunged at her.

She shrieked once more before the vampire was upon her and dug his fangs into her neck. Her scream was cut off as his fangs pierced her flesh and vocal chords. He drained her blood and once he was done, he dropped her as well and wiped his mouth. He hissed in delight, but soon heard a faint crying noise. The vampire stopped and approached the baby hedgehog's crib. His footsteps creaked on the wooden floorboards as he finally came to the crib. The vampire looked down at the child in the crib and shushed it as he picked it up.

"Shhhh now. There's no need for that," he said.

They baby's crying stopped, but it soon changed to whimpering and the vampire smiled. He gently grasped onto the child's tiny hand and put his fangs near the skin in the centre of the palm top. The infant whimpered in fear as the vampire's fangs touched his skin. Then, the vampire gently scraped his fangs down and across the child's hand, resulting in the baby to start crying again. The vampire drew his fangs away from the baby's hand slowly as not to hurt him even more and smiled at the child. The vampire had drawn two cross marks on the baby's hand that resembled crucifixes. But just as the vampire took one step forward, a bullet went into his shoulder. He screeched in pain and glared at the door. Standing in the doorway, holding a pistol, was a red armadillo with a small grey beard beneath its muzzle and had an earring on each ear. The vampire hissed as he turned back to the crib and put the baby down, knowing his plan will be delayed.

"You will come and find me when the time is right," he said as he disappeared in black smoke. "Goodbye … for now."

The armadillo stared in shock and looked at the two pale hedgehog corpses on the wooden floor.

"Jules ... Bernadette ... I was too late," he said as he walked past them and up to their baby's crib. "But I can repay you by looking after your son."

He picked the child up and the baby stopped crying. It looked at the armadillo as though curious and giggled. The armadillo smiled and looked at the crib once more. A name was engraved in gold just above the small blue mattress.

"Olgivie Maurice Hedgehog," he muttered, as he looked back at the child. "Well, little Ollie, I can tell you that you will be safe with me and my family. You can count on it."

The armadillo's eyes drifted to the little crosses on the baby's tiny hand and he gasped when he saw the tiny droplets of blood fall from it and land on the armadillo's shoes.

"What does that mean?" he asked himself as the baby reached toward his nose. "But let's clean it up before I take you home, alright."

His response was a small giggle and he smiled as he carried the baby to the bathroom. But little did he know that that mark held something dark from it.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed the first chap of my new vampire fic. And if you haven't figured it out, Darkclops is the main enemy in this. It has nothing to do with my other fic with him in it. It's a separate fic. Also Mighty and Ray will be in this as well, but that was Mighty's Dad that shot Darkclops and obviously I don't know his name because they don't mention it in the comic so ... he's not in the fic for long. Anyways hope ya liked! Hope U RFR, which means 'Read, Fave And Review'._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**

**_P.S. Took out funny scipt humor thing cause I didn't wanna get reviews pointing at that and not the story. It's the story ur meant to review on how good I do and if I should continue. I take critiques seriously and find it hard to understand as I'm as dumb as Knuckles and need an explanation with small words. And I also see it if I take it the wrong way as a way to stop me from writing a fic. Please be nice to me as I've had enough of stuff like that. I get enough of it at school. i do not want to start an argument. (Sighs) see ya nex chap Sonic fans._**


	2. Burnt By Truth

Chapter 2

Burnt By Truth

A blue hedgehog around the age of fifteen, turning sixteen on this morning was stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed and yawned and stretched. He scratched his back and got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the tap and washed his hands.

His eyes were an emerald green and he glared down at the two cross marks on the back of his hand. It was a scar now and it annoyed him, because he couldn't remember where he got such a scar from. Every morning he would try and scrub it off under the warm tap water, but it never went away. He finally gave up a few years back and just scrubbed his hands under the tap every morning to clean them of any dirt from the bed before putting his gloves on.

The sunlight from outside shone through the window onto his hand, which made him scream in pain as a searing burning sensation was sent through his body from the scar. He heard footsteps running into his room as he collapsed on the floor of his bathroom, breathing heavily. An orange two-tailed fox, red and black armadillo and yellow flying squirrel with a blue jacket ran into his bathroom.

"Sonic!" they all shouted.

"Are you alright?" the fox asked.

Sonic looked up at them with a small smirk and a thumbs up, "I'm great, guys."

The armadillo glared at Sonic with his blue eyes narrowed at him, "No, you're not."

"H…How do you k…know, Mighty?" the squirrel asked his room mate and adopted brother.

Mighty sighed and knelt down beside Sonic and helped him to his feet, "Just look at him Ray, he doesn't look okay, does he?"

Ray looked at Sonic and shook his head, "N…No."

"Sonic, Tails, Ray, I gotta tell you guys something … but maybe we should talk in the lounge," Mighty explained.

The three nodded their heads, Sonic wincing at the burning sensation in his hand as he followed his brothers and friends to the lounge. Sonic, Tails and Ray sat on the couch while Might pulled a chair in front of them and sighed, regretfully.

Sonic saw Mighty's expression and looked at him in concern, "Mighty, what's buggin' you?"

"The reason why … your hand's burning," he answered.

Sonic winced once more as another wave of pain rushed over him, "Okay … so, what's the reason?"

Mighty sighed again and clasped his hands together while looking at them, "My Dad told me just … before he died that one day that scar of yours would burn and something terrible would happen to you."

XXXXX

Mighty's Dad lay on the floor, grasping his bleeding chest. Mighty stood in the doorway, staring in shock and ran to him.

"DAD!" he cried.

"Mighty stop," he said. Mighty obeyed and kept his eyes fixed on his Dad. "I … don't have much time, but … you must understand. When Sonic becomes the right age … his scar will burn and tell him its time to meet up … with the vampire that killed his parents," Mighty's father explained through sharp gasps.

"VAMPIRES KILLED SONIC'S PARENTS!" Mighty shouted.

Mighty's Dad grabbed Mighty's arm and grasped it, "No matter how far deep he is in with his curse, you must stay the brother and friend he has always known and had."

Mighty gulped and nodded as his Dad drew his last breath and died. A few tears went down Mighty's face before he rushed out of the burning house and to the surprised Sonic outside.

XXXXX

Sonic just stared in shock at Mighty's explanation, "My p…parents were killed by v…vampires?'

Mighty nodded his head, "I had always wondered why after my dad brought you home that he had his head in lots of vampire books. But when I found out, I was just as shocked as you are now. He was researching on what your scar meant."

Sonic looked down at it and gulped, "So, what killed my parents … went after yours?"

Mighty shook his head, "No. They were executed for their crimes and you and I were exiled when we were found, remember, because of your speed and my strength."

Sonic looked down in thought and nodded his head, "I remember. But … why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because my Dad told me to tell you when it really started burning otherwise you would think we were crazy," Mighty told Sonic.

The hedgehog looked down again and nodded, "Yea, I guess I would."

Mighty looked at Sonic and got off the chair, "But that only means that we have to be extra careful now. That vampire that gave you that scar might have some kind of beacon to tell him that its burned to say your ready for being turned."

Sonic nodded his head with a furrowed brow, "But still Mighty, you know me better than that. I don't like to sit around all day." After Sonic said that he rushed out of the house without a second's notice.

Mighty stared after him and groaned, rubbing his temples, "Why did I even bother with telling him that? He would've run out there either way."

"Well, that's just Sonic, Mighty," Tails said. "He's probably trying to handle it a different way."

"Y…Yea, but what if those v…v…vampires get him?" Ray asked, looking at the two.

"Then, lets go get that hedgehog before they do," Mighty groaned, starting to walk out the door.


	3. Becoming One Of Them

Chapter 3

Becoming One Of Them

Sonic ran through the city of Station Square processing what his friend and like-brother had told him only a half hour ago. He ran around a corner of a street and stopped. Sonic didn't know this part of Station Square and he gulped at just looking at it. The street was littered and dirty and most of the buildings were falling apart. The cars that most people would've used were upturned like something had pushed them onto their rooves. Sonic walked, slowly through the town, looking at the street in horror.

"Who could do such a thing like this to Station Square?" he asked as he continued to look around. He noted that the sun wasn't able to reach into the street and saw a bit of light just a few metres in front of him. By now his hand had stopped hurting and he reached his hand forward and put it under the sunlight. It burned with the near intensity of the sun itself and he screamed in pain.

Someone heard Sonic's scream and smiled evilly while rushing to the street in a blur. Sonic continued screaming though, and quickly took his hand out of the light and hissed in pain as in burned.

"What's going on?" he looked at his hand and saw it sizzling and then looked at the mark on the back of his hand. It was red, like blood, and that confused Sonic.

As he continued to stare at his hand he didn't notice a figure appear behind him from the shadows of the ruined street. When Sonic finally heard the whooshing noise it was too late and he was knocked unconscious by a whack on the head.

XXXXX

When Sonic woke up he looked around and saw he was in some sort of house. He stood up, but noticed he was chained. Sonic growled in frustration and pulled on the chains, but somehow they only seemed to tighten. Then Sonic heard a noise coming down from some stairs and he looked in that direction and gasped. He somehow … knew the mobian that was coming down the stairs with a large grin on his face.

"Aah, you're awake!" he said as he got to the bottom of the staircase.

"Great, Now I gotta question for ya. Who are you?" Sonic asked, pointing a hand at the hedgehog

The hedgehog reminded Sonic of Shadow, he was black, but he didn't have any red highlights. His fur was ruffled and uneven. Although his quills were similar to Sonic in which they hung downward they sort of reminded Sonic of Mephiles' crystalized quills. The last thing that got Sonic were this guys' eyes. They were an almost blood red and almost … hypnotic. His hands were gloveless and held claws at the ends. His mouth held long sharp fangs and it kinda scared Sonic of how long they were. His shoes were as red as his eyes with small dark blue stripes going across a big grey stripe.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners … I am Darkclops The Hedgehog, but everyone here calls me Darkclops Ze Vomphog," he explained to Sonic.

Sonic gasped and fell back on the floor and pointed a hand at Darkclops, "You're the guy that, Mighty, told me I hafta watch out for!"

"Well, that plan is mostly out of place now isn't it?"

Sonic could make out that this guy or vamphog as he put it has been around for centuries as his accent sounded around the early English ones **(****AN. Don't know what to call English accents. Sorry, for those of you who have one)**. Sonic looked down as his head went down and Darkclops grabbed Sonic's chin and brought it up, "I think you'll be a very good addition to the coven … Sonic Hedgehog."

"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked as his eyes shrunk in shock.

"Let's say that … I was the one who put that mark on your hand. I was the one who killed your parents. And I'm also the one who's going to be turning you into a bloodsucking monster of the night!" Darkclops smiled, evilly as he showed his fangs to Sonic and the blue hedgehog tried to back away, but he couldn't. The chains were holding him back.

Darkclops grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him to his chest and quickly and mercilessly bit into the hedgehog's neck. Sonic screamed in pain and tried, desperately to escape but he couldn't. As the venom from Darkclops went into Sonic he felt himself growing weaker and weaker until he finally fell unconscious. Darkclops smiled as he licked Sonic's blood from around his lips and fangs. He undid the chains from the hedgehog's ankles and wrists and picked him up.

Darkclops took Sonic into an underground basement where two coffins were. His own and where Sonic's own special one was. Waiting for the time he would arrive. Darkclops opened up the coffin and put Sonic in there and then closed it with a smirk.

"Sweet dreams, Sonic, welcome ... to the Coven," Darkclops said as he started to walk out and into the room where his special coffin was. Today, Sonic became a vampire.

* * *

_**Did while I was waiting for my block exam to start while in the library on word. I think its rushed but, oh well.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
